


To Blind Too See (a BBxRae/RaexNova[Ooc])

by WispTheEmpath



Series: The Teen Titans [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Minor Sexual themes, Minor Violence, Multi, Through Raven & Beast Boy's Perspectives, minor language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WispTheEmpath/pseuds/WispTheEmpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the Titans trip to Tokyo, Robin and Starfire have begun an open boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Cyborg seems the same, except for the Green changeling, Beast Boy, and Demon Empath, Raven. What seems odd about these two? Beast Boy has been noticing some unresolved tension from Raven, ever since Starfire and Robin's kiss. Raven is sick of seeing happy, flaunting, couples and wishes to have someone special like that.<br/>Her prayers seeming to be answered, a man by the name of Wilson Brierton steps into her life. Little does Raven know that her new friend and crush holds secrets, and a certain Green boy is feeling jealous of her choices. Will Raven Seek her true love? Who will it be? Does she end up with the man of her dreams? Or being alone in the end again? </p><p>Please Write a Review! No Hate please, but Criticizing to help improve, is always welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where It Begins [Raven's Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> The Titans Return from Tokyo.

It had been a long and tiring vaccation.It felt like any other days work. Except for them. Starfire and Robin had began a new "Relationship," where they are more than just Romantic interests. My heart had smashed to pieces when I saw that damned kiss. I couldn't hold in the pain  
and sadness. I had always been certain of something between Robin and me, ever since he saved me from the depths of hell. I got a little closer to Beast Boy through it all, and I actually can kind of laugh at his jokes. I occasionally smile at him when he throws glances my way. Cyborg picks on this  
and says we are the next two to become more than just friends. I actually let that slide because I didn't care. I had a new bond, and even though he is very irritating, I kind of find it attractive. I hate to admit it though. Starfire and me had become better friends, and I was more reluctant to do things she enjoyed.

On The Way to the Tower

"So..Rae Rae..." Beast boy asked a little flirtatiously, trying to obviously annoy me. "What," I simply stated, not really in the form of a question. "What are you gonna do when we get back?" "Nothing in particular." "Mind if I join you?" As I was on the brink of answering, Starfire flew up to me in her usual bursting attitude. "Friend Raven, shall we go to do the hanging out with your new 'friend'?" she asked thoughtfully.  
All heads turned my way as we walked back to are home. "Raven, you have a new friend?" asked Robin quizzically. I nodded irritably and picked up the pace, Star on my heels. When we got to the tower Starfire and me almost dashed to my room. 

"I'm gonna call Will first to tell him we got back, Star." The alien girl nodded in acknowledgment and sat on my bed, playing with her hair. "Hello? Raven?" asked the man through the phone. "Yeah, Will. How are you?" I responded with love in my voice, not trying to hide it. "I'm good! How was Tokyo? Did you go to the anime book store I told you about? How are your friends? Did you get some new clothes?" he flooded me with questions,  
the way I always wanted someone to care about me. "Tokyo wasn't bad, the bookstore was really nice, my friends are all doing well, and yes I got a few dresses and jeans." I said happily. "Would you like to meet one of dearest friends tonight?" "Sure!" he answered approvingly. Starfire squealed happily and rushed to her room to dress for the occasion. "I'll see you at the Cafe then, Raven," I could almost see his smile through the phone.  
"See you then," I said my goodbyes and hung up with a happy sigh. As I made my way to my closet, I picked out a mini blue shimmer dress. I mean, what else would someone wear to a dance club? I just hoped Starfire wore something that didn't sho her dam* clevage. When I turned to answer the knock on my door, I hoped it wasn't Beast Boy. I didn't have time to play his stupid games. "Raven! Raven! We need to talk!!" banged Beast Boy on the door.  
"What do you want!?!" I growled from the other side. "To talk to you!" he answered back flatly, irritation flaring from him. I opened the door and basically drooled as he looked at my dress. "Rave..y-y-...you look..pretty," he stuttered. I felt a blush envelope my cheeks as he took my hand for a heartbeat. "Thanks. But, what do you want?" I asked. "Starfire said you were going on a date with some guy ya just met." he snorted, folding his arms across his chest.  
I smiled with excitment and giggled a little. "I've been talking to him for a while. We're just friends, and he wants to meet Star." I smiled, his face showing no emotions at all. I decided not to use my empathy powers and to just let him stand there. "See ya later! If your still up tonight, I'll tell you all about it!" I squealed, unlike me, and raced down the hall Starfire on my heels once more. Beast boy stared down the hall and hesitated to follow me. "Raven..."


	2. Long Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven, Starfire, and Will have a great group outing, but what about Beast Boy? The poor green boy is left at home sulking out of jealousy. Of what? Raven having a male friend? Starfire being invited instead of him? Nope. Here's to friendship...Love...and misery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter name is based off of a song called "Haunted" by Taylor Swift. I do not own Teen Titans or Haunted by Taylor Swift. I only own Will (Nova). 
> 
> WARNING: Some sexual mentions here and there. Not for those for the faint of heart! You've been warned...
> 
> 12+ Preferably! Rather longer chapter, too.

Raven  
I winced as the razor dug into my back, digging into my flesh as the dark ink soaked into my stomach flesh.  
Dam* did it hurt! I could have strangled Starfire and Will right there. At that very moment. Will wore his dark hair to the side,  
so he could get a good look at the dark ink oozing on my toned belly. Starfire sat in the chair opposite of me, a green & yellow ink   
painting her skin on her shoulder. Will looked into my eyes, and layed his hand on mine. I bit back the pain once more. "Are you doing okay guys?"  
he asked in concern as the artists looked a little worried, too. I nodded slowly, Star just smiled happily as she got out of the chair her new tattoo looking  
wildly colorful. My eyes got huge as I saw what tattoo she had gotten, but I wasn't honestly surprised. It was in bright, yellow and green letters: "RobStar".  
Green for the color of her eyes and the color of her gorgeous powers, and Robin's favorite color, yellow. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking.  
Will looked at my tattoo happily. "Looks great, Raven!" Starfire looked over his shoulder at my stomach and smiled brightly. "Yes, friend Raven! It looks amazing!"  
she gushed as usual. I looked down at my new black raven tattoo, it's wild blue color, with black outlining. I suppressed a smile and allowed them to haul me out of the   
chair. "Shall we get dinner ladies?" Will bowed gracefully as we all laughed. He simply handed a $100 dollar bill to the receptionist. She smiled and handed him his change.  
We all linked arms, me in the middle, and made are way to the closest Taco Bell. 

 

Beast Boy

Beast Boy sat on the couch, holding his arms close to him. It was good to have Robin & Cyborg comforting him, because he was usually alone.  
Discussing his problem was more of a sinking feeling. 

"BB, I know you had a crush on the girl, but 'In Love'?" Cyborg shook his head in doubt. "I'm just not sure about that.."

"Cy, if Beast Boy believes he's in love, then we shouldn't question his feelings." Robin sided with the green shapeshifter simply.

"I don't just like her, Vic, I don't like being away from her for long. I can't stand seeing her with other guys and feel  
really faint when she's around. I sometimes...watch her while she- um...showers..." he rubbed a hand behind his head as he mentioned the last line.  
The two boys eyes widened and stared for a moment. 

"Um..BB..that's a little too needy..I know that from experience." Cyborg bit his lip at the awkward silence.

"I've done some strange stuff with Starfire..so I can relate with you, Beast Boy." Robin shrugged, not seeming to be bothered by the subject now.  
Beast Boy nodded, rose, and made his way to his room with a *sigh*. "Goodnight guys."

 

Raven

"I told you I want the dam* taco," Will bit back the urge to yell at the foreign man. The man gave him a confused head-tilt, and pointed at the  
burrito on the top menu. Will beat his fist down in frustration. "YOU UND-ER-STAND ENG-LISH!?!!" he basically screamed at the poor man.  
Starfire and me watched helplessly from behind. Starfire politely pushed Will at of the way, pulled the Chinese man to her lips, and smiled.  
She asked him in Chinese about the food and bowed to him respectfully. He nodded, eyes wide and went to the back for are food. Will stared in  
shock and amazement. "How did you do that, Kori?" he asked in astonishment. "My people can learn language through lip contact, all though I am more of  
the wary to do so because of my 'Boy-friend'", she shrugged in embarrassment. I couldn't help but smile. Will gave me a lopsided grin and took the food  
from the man when he returned. We all found a table and sat down quietly. "So, I don't know about you guys, but this taco tastes like crap and I'm disappointed   
about that stupid dam* bouncer who wouldn't let us into the club." he said dropping his ranch-soaked taco. I nodded around my mouthful & Starfire was squirting  
mustard into her Sprite. I looked at them, and felt like a high-school group of friends. "So, we should do this more often, guys." I suggested in curiosity.   
They nodded my way and I turned around to naturally glance at whoever had just entered the dinky "restaurant". And to my amazement. In walked none other than Beast Boy.  
I gulped in guilty embarrassment. I shouldn't had felt embarrassment. But, I did and it felt like a knife. "Raven! Star!" he came rushing towards us.  
I gave him an odd smile and bit my lip. He was in his pajamas. Starfire gulped her mustard and gave me a worried smile. Will smiled in friendly greeting.   
"What are you doing here? And it better be good." I growled a little. He stared me in the eyes, showing no emotions,except panic. "It's 12:30 in the morning! Why wouldn't I be  
worried!!??!!" he threw his hands up in frustration. He gave a small polite small at Will and took my arm firmly, but not to hurt me. 

"I'm Beast Boy, nice, meeting you, but we best be going." he muttered. 

"Uh...okay..Nice meeting you Beast Boy.." he shrugged awkwardly. "Can I at least say goodnight to my friends?" 

Beast boy nodded solemnly and shot us warning glances. Starfire hugged Will and said; "Nice meeting you, Will!" she grinned and waited outside the door with Beast Boy.

"I'm so sorry about this, Will." I grimaced in guilt.

"It's fine girly, I loved hanging out with you and your friend, she was really nice." he smile, putting his hand on my cheek. I blushed and hugged him, feeling his tenderness sink into me.  
I could feel Beast Boy's eyes burning into the back of my head.

We both said are goodbyes and left.

On The Way Home

Starfire had flown back the tower to let us have a discussion about his interruption. We walked alongside each other, my guilt melting away and being replaced with anger.  
I turned in-front of him on the corner of a street in the pouring rain, thunder sounding in the distance. He narrowed his eyes to see through the rain.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, almost begged him with sadness in my voice.

"I was worried about you guys..like something bad happened.." he trailed off.

I stared at him and the guilt came back. To my surprise, he took my cheek in his hand and rubbed his fingers across it. A blush enveloped  
my cheeks and I realized he was leaning in. My eyes went huge, but I backed up and coughed. Beast Boy looked a little embarrassed and rubbed the back of  
his head. "Let's go home..." I stammered, taking his hand and walking through the storm the brewed that April morning at 1 AM.


End file.
